Sasuke's Wish
by Da Cute Snowbunny
Summary: -Oneshot- It's Christmas time! Everyone has something they want for Christmas, but what does Uchiha Sasuke want? SasuXSaku hints of NejiXSaku


**Sasuke's Wish**

"..." -talking

'...' - thoughts

**Inner Self**

Hooray! It's that time of year again!! Christmas!! Who wouldn't be excited about Christmas? Well...a teen by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. But, that'll change soon when our favourite pink haired kunoichi comes into play!

BEEP BEEP BE- SLAM! (yawn) This is how Haruno Sakura's mornings always went. Wake up, get ready, and to the team 7 bridge. "Ugh...why's it feel so cold?" Sakura asked herself as she parted her curtains. (gasp) "Oh my gosh! SNOW!!!!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly. "Snow snow snow!!" Sakura cheered as she quickly went back upstairs to change into her winter clothes. You see, in Konoha village, it's rare to get snow, even if it's December. So Sakura was especially excited, it was one of those lucky years.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted to the boy as she ran to the bridge. "Hn." was all he said. "Ne Sasuke-kun, aren't you excited about Christmas!?! It's in 3 days!!" Sakura said excitedly. "No." Sasuke replied coldly. He couldn't understand why she could be so cheerful this morning. Especially with all the snow. "Good morning Sakura-chan!" came a very loud voice. Naruto. "Oh hey Naruto!" Sakura said cheerfully. 'Eh?! Sakura-chan didn't bonk me in the head!' Naruto thought as he wondered whether she was really Sakura or not. But that thought was chucked out the window, cause Sakura insisted on making a snowman with him. Naruto's face lit up. 'This is my chance to beat that teme! I'll build the biggest snowman in all of Konoha!' Naruto thought with determination in his eyes. "Hah Sasuke-teme! I bet I could build a bigger snowman then you!" Naruto challenged. "Hn, wanna bet on that?" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. "You betcha dattebayo!" Naruto said as he quickly made a snowball and started rolling. Sasuke wasn't about to lose, so he started doing the same thing.

Half an hour later

Sasuke and Naruto are now rolling their snowballs at lightning speed, Sakura had tried to keep up with them earlier, but gave up, so she started making snow angels.

'I wonder who's gonna win?' she thought as she started on a new snow angel. **'Our Sasuke-kun's gonna win!' **Inner Sakura said. 'Yeah, but Naruto's looked pretty big too, plus he started before Sasuke-kun.' **'Hey! Who's side are you on! We're suppose to root for Sasuke-kun remember?!' **Inner Sakura reminded. 'Right.'

Two hours later

Now...since Naruto and Sasuke are ninjas, they must do everything the _ninja_ way. So, using all the techniques they know, they shaped their snowmans. 'Hah! Sakura will be so impressed she'll agree to go on a date with me!' Naruto thought as he did his task. 'Hn, I'm not losing to that dobe.' Sasuke thought as he shaped his snowman.

20 Minutes Later

"Yo!" came Kakashi's voice. No response. (sweatdrop) Kakashi had just spotted his three students. Each on top of their own snowman. Naruto's was in the form of Gamabunta, Sasuke's was in the form of Manda, and Sakura's was Katsuya. Oh ya, right now, they're all 17, and yes, they're still with Kakashi. But that's only till the end of this month. They're taking their Jounin exams after in the next month. "Nice artwork guys!" Kakashi commented, admiring his student's master pieces. "Well...today's mission was to build a snow figure...but seeing as you already did, you're all free to go!" Kakashi said and disappeared in a poof. "Hooray!!" Sakura cheered as she jumped off of her snow slug. "Sakura-chan where are you going?" Naruto asked, jumping beside Sakura. "I'm Christmas shopping Naruto. I still have to get Shishou and everyone else presents!" Sakura said happily as she skipped away. "Hn." Sasuke said as he walked towards the forest, most likely training. 'I know! I'm gonna get Sakura-chan a present too!' Naruto thought as he ran towards the village.

"Hm...let's see...I already have Shishou's, Shizune-sensei, Kakashi-sensei's, Naruto's, Ino-pig's, Lee-san's, Neji-kun's, Ten-chan's, Hinata's, Kiba and Akamaru's, Shino's, Shika's, and Chouji's. But what am I gonna get Sasuke-kun?" Sakura thought as she looked at the shop windows. 'I got him the newest models of shuriken last year...so I don't want to give him the same thing again.'

As soon as Sakura went home, she wrapped all the presents with the new bought wrapping paper, a certain colour for each person. Orange for Naruto, green and gold for Tsunade, dark green for Kakashi, silver and black for Shizune, lavender for Ino, bright green for Lee, white for Neji, red for Tenten, baby blue for Hinata, yellow for Kiba and Akamaru, violet for Shino, jade green for Shikamaru, magenta for Chouji, and she saved midnight blue for Sasuke.

The next morning

'Yay! I almost forgot! There's no training!!' Sakura thought happily as she got ready. She knew it was a tad bit late, but she still needs to get a tree. Sakura soon got ready and headed for the door. She would have to go get a tree at the local store, where they do sell trees. So...ok, Sakura finally picked a tree, and it was nice, tall, and fairly green. Problem? She couldn't carry it home. 'Crap, I can't carry that thing! It's huge! I should've just picked the smaller one.' Sakura thought as she tried to think of a way to lug the tree home. She could always use her monster strength, but then she would have barely any chakra left to move. It seems as though God had been watching her, so at that moment...(drum roll please) her Sasuke-kun just _happened_ to walk by. "Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura waved, getting his attention. Sasuke turned his head to the voice, but he already knew who it belonged to. "What?" Sasuke asked. "Um...Sasuke-kun...if it's not too much trouble, do you think you could help me take my tree home?" Sakura asked as she fidgeted with the hem of her coat. Sasuke looked at the tree that was behind her. It was a good 6 or 7 feet, so the tree was taller than Sakura. "Fine." came Sasuke's reply. "Arigato gozaimasu!!!" Sakura thanked Sasuke as she jumped up in joy.

Several minutes later

"Sasuke-kun just a little bit more to the left!" Sakura said. Sasuke grunted. He didn't know setting up a tree was so hard. Especially positioning the tree. 'This is why I dislike Christmas so much.' Sasuke thought as he shifted the tree according to Sakura's request. "That's good! Thank you so much Sasuke-kun! I dunno what I would've done if you haven't come along." Sakura said happily as she gave Sasuke a mug of cocoa. So for the next little while, they both just sat in silence as they drank their hot cocoa. "I'm going now." Sasuke said as he stood up. "Wait Sasuke-kun! I have a question to ask you." Sakura said as she stood up as well. "Well you see...I was shopping yesterday...and...um..." Sakura said as she tried to find the right words. "Just say it." Sasuke said annoyed. "Um...I was just wondering what you would want for Christmas!" Sakura said, her head low, hiding her blush from embarassment. (**Bunny:** **It's kinda embarassing asking a guy what he wants for Christmas, my case that is.)** Sasuke was silent for a while, but he answered, "I don't know, but you don't have to get me anything." with that he just poofed away. (sigh) "That's what he said last year." Sakura said disappointed. 'What I want is _you_, Sakura.' Sasuke thought when he got home. Since the time he came back to Konoha, he's developed feelings towards Sakura. I mean which guy wouldn't?

Christmas Eve

"Arigato gozaimasu Neji-kun!" Sakura said. Today, she was going around the village, giving everyone their presents. Neji just _happened_ to be passing by and saw her having a little trouble carrying all the presents. "It's nothing Sakura-chan." Neji said giving her a small smile. During the time gap, Sakura and Neji had gotten closer during the missions they had together, and maybe a little crush too. "Hey Neji-kun, if you don't mind the trouble, would you help me hang the Christmas lights?" Sakura said as they strolled down the streets towards Sakura's house. "Sure, I have nothing to do anyways." Neji said. A certain raven haired Uchiha was _coincidentally_ walking the same way, overhearing their conversation. 'Neji-_kun?_' Sasuke thought as he narrowed his eyes at the two. He didn't like the way Sakura said Neji's name, and certainly did NOT like the way Neji looked at her. A certain emotion bubbled within the Uchiha. Jealousy? Most likely, but he certainly wouldn't admit it to anyone. He decided to follow them, just incase they were ambushed or something. **'Excuses, excuses Sasuke-kun. You just don't like having Sakura with other guys.' **his Inner self said. 'Hn, like I care who she's with.' Sasuke said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. **'Yes you do, why else would you be following them? Neji is just as good as you in combat, so they obviously don't need YOUR protection.'** 'Hn.' **'Hah! So you ARE jealous!' **and so his Inner self just continued chanting. Sasuke was now just plain annoyed. Why was his inner self so _different_ from him? He didn't get it. While Neji was helping Sakura put up lights, his blood boiled even more. He was about to lose it. Seeing Sakura so happy with another guy just wasn't something he agreed with. He should be the one helping her with the lights. But, this was the LAST straw. Seeing Neji lift Sakura up just didn't appeal to him. Absolutely NO other guy was allowed to touch _his _Sakura. Why his you ask? Well, that's because he declared so. No one question's an Uchiha. So, he just kinda marched up to the pair, and told Neji that Gai-sensei had to see him. Surprisingly, he believed that. Hah! Just his luck.

"Sakura, we're going for a walk." Sasuke said as he pulled a confused Sakura by the hand. "Sasuke-kun? Where are we going?" Sakura asked. "The park." was his reply. 'Oh my god!! Sasuke-kun's holding my hand!!' Sakura thought happily. Sasuke never really realized though, it felt normal to him. As they reached the park, they saw a man standing beside what looked to be...a log? "Oh goodie!! It's a wishing log!!" Sakura shouted as she dragged Sasuke towards the man and the log. "What the heck's a wishing log?" Sasuke asked. "Hey there young lad and lass. This is my wishing log! If you make a wish, it'll come true on Christmas morn!" the man said. He had on a red overcoat, black boots, a cherry nose, a big white beard, and a red hat. (Bunny: Does the description sound familiar?) "Let's make a wish Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said excitedly. "This is stupid." Sasuke said, turning his head. "Yound lad, give it a try, I'm sure you won't regret it," the man said. His eyes had a merry twinkle in it that was so promising, so it couldn't hurt right? "Just touch the log while you make a wish." the man said. Sakura did as she was told. Sasuke did the same as well. 'Well, here goes, what I want for Christmas...Sakura.' Sasuke thought with a smirk on his face. As for what Sakura wanted? It's for me to know, and you to find out.

As the night came, Sasuke walked Sakura home, much to Sakura's delight. "Thank you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, a cute blush spreading across her face. **'Oh ya! I can't wait to rub it in Ino's face!' **Suddenly, Sasuke did something that Sakura only dreamed of happening. He quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek and disappeared. Sakura put her hand on the spot he kissed. 'OH MY GOD!!!' Sakura thought as she jumped up and down screaming out of happiness. Sakura was pretty much in a daze for the rest of the night. She had a quick dinner (her parents were on vacation), showered, and went to bed, awaiting Christmas morn. But what's gonna happen overnight was beyond her.

CHRISTMAS MORNING!!!

Sakura woke up this morning feeling...a little tied. Her eyes immediately snapped open, thinking she might be kidnapped. But what she saw surprised her. 'What the-' Sakura thought. She was still in her pj's, but she was tied up with ribbons, and a very large bow was tied at the front. She looked around and realized she wasn't in her house anymore. 'Where am I?!?' Sakura thought frantically. She heard something shift and turned her heard to the noise. What she saw nearly made her squeal. There beside her, was **the** Uchiha Sasuke. 'Sa-Sasuke-kun?!' Sakura thought, thinking she might still be dreaming. Just as she thought that, Sasuke started to wake up. He sensed someone's chakra and was prepared to fight. But when he turned, what he saw almost made his heart leap. "Sakura." he said staring at her. "Sa-Sasuke-kun! Uh...do you...erm...have any idea why I'm here?" Sakura managed to squeak. Sasuke smirked. 'So the old man wasn't lying.' Sasuke slowly crawled over to Sakura. Sakura gulped, she didn't like the glint in Sasuke's eyes, plus the fact that she was tied up. "Hey Sakura...want to know what _I_ wanted for Christmas?" Sasuke asked seductively, his face dangerously close to hers. (gulp) "Uh...uh.. w-what is i-it S-S-Sasuke-k-kun?" Sakura stuttered, her heart rate increasing by the minute, and the room seemed to be getting warmer. "_You._" Sasuke said before claiming her lips. Sakura's eyes widened before returning the kiss. 'This is exactly what I wanted!" Sakura thought happily.

So...for the rest of the day, the two lovers spent their Christmas together! Also, from this day on, Sasuke loved spending his Christmas every year with his girlfriend Sakura!

**THE END!**

Bunny: I hoped you liked this fic! I wanted to write a little Christmas story as a Christmas gift to all the readers. Merry Christmas all!! Oh, incase you didn't find out what Sakura wished for, it was to share a kiss with Sasuke. XD


End file.
